Nikolas And Emily A Love That Can Last Forever
by Nikolaslover
Summary: Nikolas and Emily become close. After Emily has A Tragic Accident and he helps her through it.


Nikolas And Emily A Love That Can Last Forever  
  
Introduction: Nikolas is 20 years old and Emily is 19. This story starts off with Emily catching Nikolas and Katherine in bed together.  
  
"Emily goes up to her bedroom to get ready for her birthday party that her big brother Jason is throwing for her since he is the only one in the family who really cares about her". Her other family member don't give a damn about her.  
  
"Well Emily's first guest arrives it is Nikolas Cassadine he is on his way to see Emily when Katherine pulls him into her bedroom and starts to seduce Nikolas". "Meanwhile Emily is in her bedroom getting dressed she decides that there is bracelet that Katherine has that would go nice with her dress".  
  
"So she goes and knocks on Katherine's door but no one answers. So she walks in Katherine's bedroom and catches Nikolas and Katherine making love she is so shocked that Emily storms down the stairs crying" where she runs into Elizabeth. And "Elizabeth asks Emily what's wrong" "and Emily says I don't really want to talk about it I just need to be alone please tell Jason that I went out for some fresh air". "Okay. Emily Whatever you want".  
  
"So Jason then asks Liz where did Emily go" "she went out to get some fresh air" "oh okay". "So Emily storms out of the house crying with tears in her eyes". "Nikolas gets up and gets dressed to go after Emily. But Katherine tries to stops him. And Nikolas is yelling at Katherine for not locking the door and he says to her you set this whole thing up so Emily could catch us in bed together didn't you". "And Katherine says yes I did. Nikolas then asks her why? Would you do something like that and Katherine says it's because I've seen the way she looks at you and plus I don't like to her". Nikolas then says Katherine how dare you hurt my best friend like that. I never ever want to see your lying face again this relationship is over goodbye".  
  
"Nikolas then runs out of the house to go look for Emily so he can talk to her". Nikolas spots her and Emily is running and "Nikolas calls out her name EMILY! Wait up". "But she keeps on running and as she is running across the street she is not looking where she is going and she gets hit buy a car" and the driver takes off. "Nikolas runs to her EMILY! Can you hear me" "she opens up her eyes for a few minutes and says Nikolas is that you". "Yes Em it's me Nikolas". "And she says to him I'm sorry Nikolas" "Em don't worry about it I need to get you to the hospital we will talk about it later". "And Emily then passes out cold. And Nikolas then picks her up and takes her to the hospital".  
  
"Nikolas enter the hospital and says I need some help please is there a doctor here someone hit my friend with a car". So Doctor Jones takes her to a room to examine her. "Meanwhile Nikolas calls Lucky and say Lucky is Liz there with you too yeah Why"? "So Nikolas tells Lucky Someone hit Emily with a car and then took off" and "Lucky says what kind of person would do that". And "Nikolas says a coward". "Lucky then says me and Liz will be there in 5 minutes".  
  
Will they then arrive at the hospital? "And they say hey Nikolas you okay". "And Nikolas says yeah". "And Liz then asks is there any word on Emily's condition yet". "And Nikolas says no I haven't heard anything yet the doctor's are still in the room working on her".  
  
"Lucky then says Nikolas how did Emily get hit buy a car". "And Nikolas then starts to tell Lucky and Elizabeth"."That Katherine set Emily up so that she would find me and Katherine in bed together". "Oh my god I cannot believe that she would do something like that Liz and Lucky say". "Nikolas then says to Lucky this is my all fault". And Lucky says Nikolas this is not your fault". "You had no idea that Katherine was setting Emily up to catch you two in bed together".  
  
Then Doctor Jones comes out of the room and says "we have Emily stabilized but she does have some broken ribs and a sprained arm so we put a sling on her arm". "Liz then says can we see her yes but only one at time".  
  
"So Lucky then says can I go see her first and the doctor says yes but don't stay too long she need her rest". "So Lucky then goes in and sits down beside her and he says Emily you have to wake up your my best friend and I can't live without you I need you in my life I will be lost without you". He gives her a kiss on the head and leaves.  
  
Meanwhile Liz is talking to Nikolas. "Nikolas don't feel guilty this is not your fault". "I know but I just feel so bad for her she must being going through a lot of pain right now". "I know just be patient Emily will be okay trust me okay? Okay.  
  
Then Lucky walks out of the room. "And Liz says I will go see her now and Nikolas says okay". "So Liz enter Emily's room and sits down beside her and says Em you have to wake up Nikolas is outside this room blaming himself for your accident even though I told him it's not his fault". "if something happens to you he will never forgive himself". "Anyways Em I love you so please come back to us we need you". "And I promise that when you wake up we will have a girl's night out and do some shopping". "You are my best friend Emily and I can't lose you I love you so much". Elizabeth then kisses Emily on the forehead and "says Emily get better soon". And she leaves the room and joins Nikolas and Lucky.  
  
"And Nikolas then says to Liz so how is she" "and Elizabeth says she still is not awake yet". And they stay and chat with Nikolas for awhile". And Lucky says okay we should be going now but I will talk to you later okay Nikolas okay". "Bye guys bye Nikolas".  
  
Nikolas then goes into "Emily's room and sits down with her and holds her hand and says Emily I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I love you so much Em. You mean the world to me and without you in my life I would rather die then to ever lose you".  
  
Nikolas then gives her a kiss on the cheeks and is about to leave "when Emily gets out of bed and says to Nikolas Please don't go and she falls to the floor". Nikolas then turns around and "says Em your awake" "yes I' am". "Are you okay" "yes I'am fine" as she is on the floor crying and Nikolas is down on the floor with her hugging and holding her. "And he says I will be here for you and I will be here to help you get through this". Nikolas then picks Emily up and puts her back into bed.  
  
"Nikolas then says Em I'm so sorry this is my all fault". And "Emily says no it's not none of this is your fault Nikolas". "And in fact Nikolas I do not blame you. "I forgive you. Really Em yes Nikolas Really" "and I really do mean it". "Em it really means a lot to me". "You are my best friend Nikolas and I know that you would never ever do anything to ever hurt me ever". "No I wouldn't" in fact.  
  
"Nikolas the only person that I do blame is Katherine Bell". "She has never liked me from day one and I have tried time over and over again to be her friend but she doesn't want my friendship". "I Know and I believe you Em". In fact I think she decided to hurt you in the worst possible way ever". "and Nikolas she will keep on hurting me until she gets what she wants". Don't worry Em she will never ever hurt you again" "I promise". "I broke up with her and told her we were through". "Well I better go and let you get your rest".  
  
" Please Nikolas don't leave I'm scared". "Okay I'll stay the night with you if that's what you really want". "Yes that is what I really want". Okay then I'll stay". "Emily I think that we should call your family". "No Nikolas please don't call them all they care about is themselves".  
  
"okay Then how about I call Jason Instead". "Yeah okay call Jason he is the only one in the family that I do trust". "I'll be right back Em let me go give him a call okay". So Nikolas goes to call Jason. "Hello Jason Morgan Here". "Hi Jason this is Nikolas Cassadine calling". :Hey what's up". "Nothing much well the reason that I'm calling is because your sister Emily was hit buy a car and is in the hospital". "She is okay but she cannot feel her legs and she has some broke ribs and broken arm but they have a sling on it". "Oh my god what Happened to her". "Well Katherine Bell set her up to find us in bed together" "and Emily then ran out of the house and into the middle of the street and got hit buy a car". "Oh my god that WITCH will pay for hurting my little sister like this". "Nikolas is she okay. Yeah Jason she's fine" "I'm taking real good care of her" "And I haven't left her bedside". "Thank you so much Nikolas". "No problem I would do anything for Emily". "Well anyways she only wants you to know since you and she have always been real close and since you are the only family member who seems to care what happen to her". "Okay tell her that I'll be there in 10 minutes okay".Okay and Thanks for calling and letting me know". "no problem okay see you soon okay" bye.  
  
Nikolas then goes back into Emily's room. "Hey Em Jason says that he will be here in 10 minutes". "Okay Thanks you so much for calling my brother". "You know I would do anything for you". "So then Doctor Jones comes in the room and says Hello Emily how are you doing". "Not so good well I have some news for you". "You will be paralyzed for a few months. But you will also have to go to rehab" "and you should be able to walk in 2 months". "And you can home tomorrow". The Doctor them leaves and "Emily is real upset and she starts crying". "and Nikolas says Emily what's wrong well lets see I'm paralyzed and also I don't want to go home". "Nikolas no one there cares about me". "Don't worry Em I will be here to help you through this". "Nikolas thanks so much for being here for me". "No problem Em. But don't cry I have a solution to your problem". "You do" "yes I do". "How about you come and live with me" "and I will help you recuperate and I will go with you to rehab". "So Nikolas what you are saying is that I can move into your house at wyndemere and live with you". "Yes Emily that is exactly what I' am saying". "And our rooms are connected so if you need anything I'll just be in the next room". "Okay Nikolas thank you so much". "No problem. You Jason, Lucky and Elizabeth are the only ones who really care about me". "And I thank you for that". "No need to thank me Em I will always be here for you".  
  
Jason then walks into the room. "Em are you okay". "Yes I' am now that my big brother is here". "Em I will get Katherine for what she did to you setting you up to find her and Nikolas in bed together". "No that's okay Jason". "Are you sure yes I' am sure". Okay. "Jason then says Em how about you come and live with me". "Jason thanks for the offer but I have decided to move in with Nikolas". "Really yes Jason really". "But thanks for the offer anyway". "Anything for my little sister". "And just so you know Em if you ever need anything I'm always here for you". "I know Jason". "Emily how about I go back to the Quartermaine house and pack all you things up and take them over to Nikolas place". "Okay thanks so much Jason" "your welcome". "I'll head over there right now". "Jason then kisses Emily and says call if you need anything okay". Bye Jason". "Bye Emily" "I love you Jason" and "I love you too". Bye.  
  
"Nikolas yes Em" "Will you come and sit with me on the bed yeah sure". They then both fall asleep on the bed together. "When Emily wakes up Nikolas is nowhere to been seen". "But her family is" "and they are telling her Em you are coming back home with us". "NO! I' am not. And Emily starts YELLING! And SREAMING! Because she is getting really upset".  
  
"When Nikolas gets off the elevator he can hear Emily yelling and screaming" "and he runs into her room". "And Says Emily is going nowhere with you she is coming home with me". "Now all of you get out of here and leave Emily alone NOW"! So they all leave.  
  
" Nikolas yeah Em" "where were you". "Oh I was with your brother and Lucky moving your stuff over into Wyndemere setting everything up for your homecoming" oh okay.  
  
"And also Nikolas thank you so much for telling my family off" "no problem there is no need for them to talk to you like that". Emily then starts crying. "Em what's wrong when they came over here and got me really upset I got this huge pain in my ribs and arm". "Em have you taken you medication today". "No here take these and here's a glass of water to swallow it with. Thank you".  
  
So they then hug "and Nikolas says Emily please don't cry". "Nikolas yes Em Thank you so much for letting me live with you I really appreciate it" "no problem". "Em I love you" "and I love you too Nikolas" So then the next day Nikolas arrives at the hospital and is at the nurses station signing Emily releases papers because she is going home today so they then finished up the paper work. "And Nikolas then goes into Emily's room and says well good morning Em". "Good morning Nikolas". So are you ready to get out of this joint". "Yes I 'am and can I hardly wait to leave and go to my new home with you". Well Nikolas then wheels Emily outside and helps her into his Jag.  
  
And as he is driving them home Emily falls asleep in the car on his shoulder. Then they arrive home Nikolas takes Emily's things into the house. And he then goes back outside picks her up out of the car and carries her upstairs into her new bedroom. He then leaves and lets her get some sleep.  
  
"Elizabeth then arrives at Nikolas house to see Emily". "So he goes and answers the door". "Hi Liz" "Hi Nikolas how are you" "I' am fine". "How's Emily pretty good" "she's sleeping right now"? "Do You Want to come in and wait until she wakes up sure". So they go and sit on the couch and while they are talking. "All of a sudden Emily starts screaming for Nikolas". "NIKOLAS NIKOLAS PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE". "Elizabeth stay here I'm going to go check on Emily I'll be right back" okay.  
  
So Nikolas rushes upstairs to Emily's room. "Emily what's wrong" "I had a very bad dream that Katherine was going to kidnap me and hurt me in the worst possible way". "Don't worry Emily nothing bad will happen to you as long as I' am here" "and you've got Jason and Lucky and Liz to" we would never ever let anything bad happen to you okay". "Okay. Well Elizabeth is here and she came to see you" "oh okay send her up".  
  
So Nikolas goes downstairs and "Elizabeth said is she okay" "yeah she just had a very bad dream about that WITCH Katherine" "oh okay" "you can go see her now okay thanks". So Liz knocks on the door "come in Elizabeth" "so Elizabeth comes in and sits on the bed with Emily". "Here Emily I bought you something what is open it up and find out". A new dress and some clothes and makeup and earrings and Cd. "You didn't have to Liz but I wanted to well" "thank you so much your welcome". "So how are you feeling I'm feeling much better now that Nikolas is around here to take care of me"? "That's good to hear". "I've missed you Liz" and "I've missed you too". "So things between you and Nikolas seem to be pretty good". "Yeah things between us couldn't be anymore better than they are right now". "Liz I have very deep and passionate feelings for Nikolas".  
  
Meanwhile Lucky has come to see Nikolas and Emily. "Hey Nikolas what's up" "nothing much come on in". Okay thanks? "So how's Emily feeling" "not too bad"? "That good to hear". "So how are things going between the two of you" "I've noticed how close the two of you have been getting over these last few weeks". "Things between me and Emily couldn't be any better" "so things are going really good for you guys" yes. "In fact Lucky I have very deep and passionate feelings for her". "You do" "yes I do then explore your feelings for her". "I will but first I want to concentrate on her recovery and seeing her get better first and then we will see what happens and where it will lead me and Emily too". "Lucky yes Nikolas" "promise me that you won't say anything to anyone about what I just told you". "I promise okay".  
  
"Meanwhile back upstairs in Emily's room Liz and Emily are still talking" "Liz" "yes Em" "Promise me that you won't say anything to anyone about what I just told you" "I promise". So then Lucky and Nikolas comes upstairs and As soon as Nikolas Emily enter the room Liz and Lucky notices the smiles on there faces. "Hey Em". " Hey Lucky" "I have something for you". So she open it up is CK1 and Tommy perfume. "How did you know that it was my favourite" "Your brother Jason told me" one's from him" "And the other one is from me" "well thank you so much Lucky" "your welcome".  
  
"Nikolas can you phone Jason for me so I can talk to him" sure. "Hello Jason it's me Em" "hey there how are you feeling" "A little bit better" "I want to thank you so much for the perfume". "You're welcome anything for my sister". "Only a brother knows best" "you got that right" "and thanks for helping Nikolas and Lucky move my things into Wyndemere" "your welcome". "Sorry I haven't called you sooner Em" "I have just been so busy" "It's okay I understand" "well I have to go now Jason" "Okay" "I love you Em" and "I love you too Jason". "I will come and visit you really soon okay okay bye". Bye.  
  
Then Emily hands over the phone to Nikolas "thanks Nikolas your welcome". " here I also got you a gift" so she unwraps it a lap top computer "you didn't have to do this Nikolas" "you are already letting me live her with you". "I know but I wanted to and when you are board you can surf the net" "and I also got you a cd walkman" "so you can listen to your music". "Well thank you so much" "your welcome"." Lucky then says" "hey Em how are you feeling" "I' am really tired and sore".  
  
"So Nikolas then says okay guys I think it's time that she gets some rest". "Okay bye Em", "Bye Liz", "bye Lucky" so then they both left and Nikolas walked them out.  
  
He then came upstairs to check on Em but she was already pasted out. So Nikolas then puts the cover on her and puts all her stuff away in places where she can reach it. So Nikolas is fast asleep in his bed. When around 2:00 in the morning. "There was a huge crash". So Nikolas goes over to Emily's room to see what happened. "And Nikolas says Em what happened" "I fell out of bed trying to come see you". "Why"? "What's wrong I had another bad dream about Katherine" "and I' am scared to fall back asleep". So Nikolas then picks her up and puts Em in his bed as he crawls in beside her. And "he says is that better" "yes much better". "Em there no need to be scared when I' am here". And they both fall asleep cuddled in each others arms. In the morning Nikolas Makes Emily breakfast and then takes her to rehab. "So Em you ready to go" "yeah I can't stay there with you I have some things to do" "Oh okay".  
  
So Nikolas helped Emily inside and she started her rehab. Nikolas then left and went to see Lucky & Liz "hey guys what's up" "I was wondering if we could close Kelly's tonight and if just the four of us could have dinner here tonight". "Okay we'll be here around 7:00pm okay bye". "I have to go pick Emily up now from rehab""Oh okay" "Bye Nikolas" "see you tonight okay bye".  
  
So Emily has been doing rehab for about 2 months now with Nikolas help. So Nikolas then arrives at the rehab centre. "So Em how was it today" "it was pretty good". He then helped her inside the car. And started driving home. So they arrive home and Nikolas carry's her inside and places her on the couch.  
  
"Nikolas I have something to tell you". "Yes Emily I'm listening". "I have just finished my last rehab session" "and I now have complete full use of my legs" really? "Yes really he then picks her up and swings her around the room". "And it is all thanks to you". "Nikolas thanks you so much". "There is no need to thank me I would do anything to help you".  
  
"Well Nikolas I now love the fact that we live together" "me too". "I owe you so much Nikolas no you don't". She then hugs him for a very long time. And they both start to rub each others backs as they are hugging. They then both pull apart and look very deep into each others eyes and there lips finally meet for the first time. And they share a very deep and steamy and passionate kiss. Then they finally pull away and "say wow that was incredible". And they begin to kiss again and they then pull apart and "Nikolas says to Emily I'm in love with you". "And Emily then says to Nikolas and I'm in love with you too". And they then both sit there in shock".  
  
"And Nikolas breaks the silence between the two of them" "and says Emily Quartermaine will you be my girlfriend". "And Emily says Yes Nikolas Cassadine I will be your girlfriend". As there lips meet for another kiss. Just then Jason arrives to see Emily. When Nikolas and Emily are caught in a steamy kiss. Finally Jason breaks the silence "and says hey guys".  
  
"they get really embarrassed". "Oh Hi Jason". "Hi Emily" "and how are you feeling today much better". "I now I have full use of my legs" "really yes well that is great news" "congratulations Emily". "Thanks Jason". "And Nikolas thank you so much for taking good care of my sister". "No problem and I would do it again in a heart beat".  
  
"Jas yes Em" "I have something to tell you". Okay. "Well me and Nikolas we are dating now". "Are you okay with that Jason"? "As long as Nikolas makes you happy". "Then I' am happy for you". "But Em why? Are you telling me this"? "Well because you are my older brother and I didn't want someone else to tell you". "Oh I see". "Em you are acting as though I don't like Nikolas". "Well AJ told me that you don't" WHAT? "He's wrong Emily" "he was lying to you I have never said that. I have always liked Nikolas" "because when I' am not here to protect you or to take care of you". "Nikolas is the one who steps in to take care of you and to protect you". "So I' am happy for the both of you". "Bye Emily", "Bye Jason", "I love you" "and I love you too".  
  
"So Nikolas then says" "Emily lets go out and celebrate okay". "Where at Kelly's" "were having dinner with Lucky and Elizabeth". "Okay give me 5 minutes to get ready". So Emily went upstairs and got ready. "She then came back downstairs wow you look amazing" "thanks" Nikolas. "And you look very hot yourself". "Shall we go yes we shall"  
  
So they arrived at Kelly's and Nikolas parked the car and opened the car door for her? And he Then locked the car. They then went up to Kelly's door "when Nikolas grabbed her come here you" "have I told you how beautiful you look tonight" "yes but I love to hear it again and again when it comes from these sexy lips". So they then start kissing again for a very long time when they broke apart "Nikolas said should we go inside". "Yes let's go".  
  
"Hey guys" "Hey Emily you can walk" "yes I have full use of my legs again" "wow now that is really something to celebrate". "So what's up guys nothing much". "Elizabeth and Lucky yeah". "Emily and I have something that we want to tell you okay". "Okay go ahead spit it out". "Well me and Emily we are a couple" "And we are officially dating". "Really yes" "He asked me to be his girlfriend tonight". "Ohh that's so romantic says Liz". And Nikolas and Emily then share a passionate kiss.  
  
They then eat dinner and Liz and Emily are talking "Liz I' am so happy that me and Nikolas are together" "me too". Then all of a sudden the lights go out and "Nikolas comes over and says to Emily can I have this dance with you". "You sure can" so they then dance for awhile and they then go and sit down and relax" "wow you are really good dancer Nikolas "so are you".  
  
They then feed each other dessert. "When Lucky says I' am so happy for you guys me and Liz always knew that you two would end up together". "It is about time that my brother Nikolas here acted on his feelings". Tell me about says Emily" I have waited f and it seems like it took forever".  
  
"Nikolas Emily has wanted you for so long". "yeah I know". "I guess I was just to blind to see that" "but I finally opened up my eyes and realized just how beautiful she really is".  
  
"Well Guys Lucky and I have something to tell you to" "well go ahead shoot". "Lucky and I have been secretly dating for two months now". "We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to see how things would go". "And they are going great and wanted you guys to be the first to know since you are our best friends". "Well thanks for telling us" "no problem". "Emily then says I think the four of us should make plans to go out at least once a month or at least once a week" "what do you guys say it's a deal".  
  
So then Lucky and Elizabeth and Nikolas and Emily are start to kissing very passionately. But what Nikolas & Emily don't know is that Katherine had seen the whole thing and she set out for revenge. Because she wants Nikolas back and will do whatever it take even if it means kidnapping his girlfriend. "You maybe happy now Nikolas but once I get my hands on your little girlfriend you will be sorry that you ever dumped me".  
  
"And Miss Emily Quartermaine you better watch your back because I'am coming after you and you won't know when or where so beware of Katherine Bell as she always gets her away and she always gets what she wants" "SO BEWARE EMILY YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU".  
  
In the Next chapter: Stefan Cassadine arrives but what is he up to is he in on the plan with Katherine will stay tuned to find out and. What will Nikolas do when she goes missing? He will get help from Lucky. Jason and Elizabeth. And what no one knows is that Emily & Nikolas have a special connection between them.. Find out what happens in Chapter two. And please review and let me know what you though please 


End file.
